paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Odisea
Overview Odisea is a Moye who cuts an imposing figure due in equal measures to his extreme height and muscle bulk, making him easily dwarf normal humans. A gourd filled with sake tied to his belt at all times. Appearance Odisea possesses cochineal coloured skin with a massive pair of grey, sharp-pointed horns which protrude from both sides of his forehead decorated with golden rings. His brownish hair consists of straight locks of hair which fall down over his ears from one side and goes behind his ear from the other side. Overly top-heavy in build, he has an extremely broad, well-muscled torso with wide-set shoulders attaching to strong, thick arms, and legs. Clothing-wise, Odisea wears a standard-issue Marine jacket which tucked in his pants, and a neckerchief. Background Odisea doesn't know where he was born, but since he remembers himself a human couple raised him as if he was their own child at a distant, poor village at the Old World, being the sole Moye around. Even though he was surrounded by humans and couldn't ignore the enormous differences between the races it never affected his incredible loyalty towards his masters. Even though he was different, everyone in the village had a big place in their heart for the young giant. He helped the village in their daily tasks when his strength and height came in handy. He built most of the village houses, carried heavy loads from the harbor into the villager's homes, and provided protection against pirates coming from the sea. Everything changed one day when Odisea was fifteen. The bells rang repeatedly by the observer at the front watchtower which was located near the shore, a sign for pirates which makes their way towards the village. Odisea was in the middle of carrying concrete blocks from the harbor to build a new house in town when it all happened. He left everything behind and rush towards the shore, followed by the village's alert squad, equipped with wooden spears and sticks, that's all they had to protect themselves. The fear and shock in their eyes could be easily felt simply by looking at them as they saw the ship as it arrives. It was the biggest ship they have ever seen before. Their grip with their weapons tightens as the anchor was thrown into the ocean and the pirates made their way to the shore. An order was given by the pirates' leader as he gazed Odisea. "Keep the giant demon alive and kill the rest!". These are the last words Odisea heard before the bloodshed began. There was no sign of humanity in their eyes, something Odisea will never forget. The front lines had no chance against so many pirates equipped with actual swords and guns. They were all dead minutes after the pirates invaded their land, all except Odisea which was left heavily wounded and unconscious tied with chains at the shore. After the front lines were defeated in battle nothing stop the pirates on their way into the village. The village was burned to ashes, anything of worth was taken by them, murdering whoever comes in their way, treating men, women, old and children alike. Odisea was taken to their ship as a slave. For two whole years, the pirated whipped Odisea every day as they ordered him to do their daily tasks on the ship. A massive weight was chained to his leg as a sign for his slavery. They didn't give him enough food to satisfy his hunger nor water to satisfy his thirst. They did everything they could to keep him weak and break his spirit, so he won't resist their rule. It was all over when the marines encountered their ship in the middle of the sea. They bombard the pirates' ship from afar until they noticed Odisea which was tied into the flagpole. The captain of the marine ship decided to invade the pirates' ship and rescue the young Moye, and so he did. The pirates were defeated after a long battle with many casualties for both sides. Odisea was taken by the marines into their nearest base and was treated by their best doctors. At that day, Odisea swore his loyalty to the marines for saving his life. Category:Characters